A New Love
by Jeneral2885
Summary: After taking over as Force JAG in Naval Forces Europe, Harm meets Skates after a long time. Rated M for later chapters. Have edited some previous chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_NB: I do not own JAG or its original plot summaries_

_This takes place after Fair Winds and Following Seas. It correctly locates Naval Forces Europe in Naples, Italy (or around there) not London, UK. As I've never been to Naples nor know the base for Naval Forces Europe, so excuse the inaccurate description._

_Years are years and events are closely linked to them (as accurately as possible)._

_Harm and Skates has been my prime wish since Skates/LT Elizabeth Hawkes appeared. So sad that TPTB never showed more Skates episodes nor made Skates the girlfriend of Harm. Sibel Ergener/Galindez performed the role brilliantly._

**Judge Advocate General Headquarters**

**Naval Forces Europe**

**2006**

**1500 local time**

Captain Harmon Rabb Junior, USN, yawned for the umpteenth time as he stared at the screen. Finally he rose, grabbing his long trench coat and walked out, informing his yeoman, a Petty Officer First Class, "I'm calling it early today. If there's anything urgent, reach me on my cell."

"Aye, Sir. Have a good weekend," the LN1 replied. He suspected what the long career JAG was thinking, but kept silent.

Harm walked out of the building, and for once felt his right arm aching after saluting so many junior officers and enlisted personnel. Jaywalking, he reached Café de Antonio, his favourite coffee house and also a favourite for many US military and NATO personnel. The boss, Antonio was a former Italian Army soldier who understood the need for NATO and military men.

"Harm! Oh Harm! Come your usual?" Antonio bellowed.

"Uh thanks," Harm sighed passing him a larger Euro bill for a tip. Just as Harm turned, his elbow struck someone. "Excuse me," he said in Italian, "I didn't mean to..." The bundled hair and face was all too familiar...

"Skates?!"

"Harm...Comm...Captain Rabb? You made Captain?!"

"Uh yeah. How are you, Skates? He finally noticed the three solid gold bars on her shoulders... "Commander?"

It was then they both noticed the rest of the clientele was staring at them. Embarrassed, they found a secluded spot. "You begin," she said. "Ladies first," he countered.

Her eyes still sparkling, she said, "Well I'm still with a carrier group. Still flying. USS Wade McClusky."

"You're not still a RIO are you?"

"No silly. F-14s are retired don't you know? I'm flying FA-18E Super Hornets now. CO of one of the squadrons."

"Flying?! CO?!" He then noticed the Naval Aviator insignia and not Naval Flight Officer insignia on her dress blues. "Congrats, Skates uh, Commander," he said, stirring his drink.

"Well, yeah it was a long battle to get to this stage. Mostly due to your help back then."

"You were always the best RIO and LSO, Skates," Harm remarked. Then his side of the story.

"Force JAG? Wow, that's a great step up. Another few more years and you could reach Rear Admiral Lower then Full Rear Admiral, full JAG," she said.

"Nah, it's not that simple. Lot's of political barriers before that stage."

"If I recall correctly, Captain, you managed to break many of those yourself."

Harm smiled at his former RIO. "Skates, how long have we known each other? Unless it's in front of other blue suits, I'm Harm. Or Hammer," he said recalling the last call sign he was given.

"Well Cap...Harm, I'm also Beth. You've never called me that."

"Right." They chatted a bit more until she asked about Harm's life. "How's the Colonel, Mac?"

It was a sting to his eye. Better the truth than nothing... "We uh, divorced."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harm," Skates/Beth said, her fingers sliding across the table but not reaching towards his. "I didn't mean to bring it..."

"It's ok. Mac and I had troubles after I got this command and she resigned her commission to join me. One thing led to another and we just couldn't get along at all. She's probably back in the States now, trying to get re-instated as a Marine."

Skates knew how much Harm felt for his former partner and this was quite shock to her. Still, seeing the pilot who save her life physically and legally again...

"So how long will you be in port for?" He changed the subject.

"It's a weekend liberty. We-the whole battle group-are heading home for Christmas after operations in the Indian Ocean." Christmas yes, Harm thought, remembering that it was coming again. He had planned his usual ritual to head to the Vietnam Wall to see his father's name.

"Oh," he remarked. After all these years, seeing this great comrade, well great Naval Aviator and she was just passing by. Something struck him and out of impulse he asked, "Beth, are you doing anything this evening?"

"Well, there are squadron evaluation reports to counter-check, maintenance stuff the usual yadda yadda..." Wait, that's not what he meant..."Are you suggesting anything in particular?" Wrong words she bit her own lip; why would this gentleman try anything?

"Uh, no just some dinner. There's a nice restaurant two blocks down which does amazing American cuisine, not Italian and..."

"Well, so long as it's not all vegetarian," she laughed, teasing him about his diet. She knew what he ate, after noticing him in the mess room. But she was fine with any food preference.

"It's not," he smiled. "I'll see you at..." they both fixed a time.

After they both parted, Harm thought, gosh it has really been years. From a RIO that his father's wingman, Tom Boone, claimed was the best RIO in his wing to full Commander and CO of a squadron. She had all the glamour and action a Navy officer could have.

Walking back up the ramp of her ship, Commander Elizabeth Hawkes was shaking not from the cold—it was a warm European winter—but from the sight of her old friend. Old, yes but he was still a young hunk to her. Memories flooded back and she couldn't think properly while staring at the mountains of paperwork in front of her.

**2000 hours local**

"Harm, I'm so sorry, the eval stuff took longer than planned," Skates/Beth said, dropping her coat on the chair. They both had changed to civvies, he in a simple grey suit with a maroon shirt while she wore a purple ankle-length winter dress with a cardigan on.

"No need to apologise; I remember the work when we were Naval Aviators," Harm replied, pouring her a glass of wine. She noted it was her favourite white Italian. How nice of him to remember that after all these years! "You look great in that dress," he added and she acknowledged his compliment.

They ordered quickly and as he promised, there were meat dishes on the menu. "Thought you really missed proper food after those months on 'carrier chow'."

"Harm, I bet you your yourself are used to 'carrier chow', which have improved across the years," she replied. Then not knowing why, she dropped, "Do you miss flying?"

She struck a chord. "Well, I do head out to keep myself current lest they remove my wings for good. That's every now and then. As Force JAG I also get to ride out to ships and such."

"But do you miss it? Get blasted off a catapult almost everyday? Landing in all kinds of weather? Flaying at those speeds?" She really did strike a chord but he wasn't agitated. Instead, they both took a walk down memory lane, specifically to those carrier days. They talked about the squadron times, the times he was poked at by the junior LTs for being so old and called "Pappy", the times when he fended off insults from hot-shots like X-Man, and those times he gave her advice to stay strong.

Dinner finished quickly, and with another bottle of wine, they both contemplated the Tiramisu the head waiter recommended. "Harm, I can't believe we've gone through so much together. It seems like only yesterday we met on the Seahawk for that silly sexual harassment case..."

"And when I held onto your parachute after that crash..." he scooped up a creamy piece.

"And how we both ejected into the mother of all storms...then that time I repaid my debt..."

"Hey, so we're even," he laughed.

They both finished their desserts in silence before she announced she had to head back to the ship. "Since you're here only for the weekend, uh do you have anything planned for Saturday?"

Is he asking me out again? "Uh, the squadron and I are planning to see most of the port before we leave but I could be free after lunch."

"Call me at this number."

Back in the house the Navy paid for, Harm thought back at their dinner conversation. He was a lousy liar; yes he did miss his carrier days. But there was more to that, something more. He missed the partnership he shared with the young vibrant girl who would not only read radar and navigation information to him, but sit with him during lunch and defending him from the teasing and scolding he got. But damnit, Harm said, pulling his duvet over himself, she has a fiancé, or husband. What am I thinking?

Over in her quarters, Beth huddled against the military issue blankets and also thought back to the times she and Harm spent together, on deck and thousands of feet above sea level. After all these years, he stills is the same looking, good humour, and kind gentleman. Who just lost a wife...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews so far._

**1300 hours**

**The next day**

"Hi again," she said, and accepted the hug from the tall Captain. Both of them were again out their military uniforms. Harm was in a simple sleeved shirt and leather jacket while Beth was in another dress, coat and blue translucent pantyhose. He had rented a local car since being deployed to Naples and drove her up to a hillock which he explained was a favourite for the locals, "well more in the summer than the winter."

Despite both having had lunch, Harm had prepared some snacks—not all vegetarian of course—to munch on. Decide to be direct he finally blurted out his question.

"Since you told me about you and Mac, it's my turn. Yes I married, just after our disastrous flight. But my fleet duties kept us apart. My husband travelled the world too; I told you he worked with the SECNAV. Then one day, I got a visitor who told me he was killed in an explosion..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to..."

Wiping her tears, she continued, "They said it was during his travels with SECNAV to Afghanistan or something like that. An unannounced tour of the region. The thing is," she said, tears still flowing down her cheeks, "he didn't even call me before hand. Then his family took care of everything afterwards and I received only a little part of the family fortune."

"Oh, Beth," Harm said, reaching out to hold both her hands.

"It changed me Harm. Afterwards, I found that the only part of me left was flying. I pushed hard enough, harder and harder before, clocking more hours than what was needed and what even doctors recommended. I got my middle bar faster than expected, just after we flew CAP for the Super Bowl. I punched into more flights and combat then command school. Again some how I was favoured and got my third stripe earlier than any O-5 would have." She finally wiped her tears off and remarked, "stunning view."

It was. They bay below was shimmering in the low light of the afternoon and ships were simply little flecks zooming around the water. She felt the warmth of his palm against hers again. The rattling on her cell phone disturbed their talk. "Hawkes," she answered. "Yes, ok, set it up Lieutenant, I'll try to be back ASAP."

"I'm sorry Harm. Duty calls. Something about flight and ship inspections. Not sure if I can see you again tomorrow but I'll try to call."

Harm nodded, mostly understanding the needs of a Naval Aviator, a senior Naval Aviator for that matter but still regretting that she couldn't spend more time with him. Harm was lost in thoughts as he engaged the break at the red lights. Suddenly he felt Skate's hand touching his own.

They finally reached the gate. "Call me," Harm said or rather splurted as she got out. "I...will," she said, wondering if her voice was shaken by the sudden wind or her fixated look at her former pilot. Oh someone please tell me what's happening to me, she thought.

**Harm's residence, Naples**

**Early hours of the morning:**

"_Harm. Harm! Harm. Harm, It's cold down here. And I need you. I can't do it all by myself. Help me Harm, come on, You promised you'd help me. I'm holding you to that. I can't swim very well._._...Commander can you hear me...save me...don't let go..don't let go."_

_Harm's own voice sounded... "Hi"_

"_Hi yourself"_

_"Have we dated?"_

"_You're gonna be ok."_

Suddenly...Harm woke up, sweating all over. What? It was that crash...that stormy day...and that voice was...not Mac's, not Renee's, not that psychiatrist Jordan...it was Skates'. It was Skates who brought him out of his hypothermia and back to his senses. And it was Skates who gave his the best prep talk post-recovery. What the heck did he mumble then? "Have we dated?" Haha, how I wish it was true now, he thought. But damnit, he thought, the girl just lost a husband. There's no way in hell she would want to start a new relationship...

Harm slipped his back up against the wall and looked at the clock. 0600. Shit, a little later then usual. Downing his usual glass of organic milk and two bananas, Harm slipped into his jogging gear. Winter mornings brought majestic skylines which Harm loved since after all he was a pilot. It wasn't the way he wanted to view the skies but being a JAG first and holding pilot wings second meant that most of his life was on land or at sea, not in the skies. Finishing his normal circuit, Harm gulped down his water mixed with energy powder and plunged down on the sofa paid by military accommodation expenses. Suddenly, he noticed his cell phone flashing, the indication that there was a missed call. The number was not from his address book and the Force JAG HQ was definitely closed on Sundays. Could it be Skates? Shit, shit shit, Harm thought, I went running and I missed a call from a friend I haven't seen in years?! And I just had a dream about her saving...

"Bring, bring..."

"Harm here," he said, not saying "Captain Rabb" as he would usually. Please let it be...

"Morning, si..Harm!" Skates' chirpy voice burst into his ears.

"Beth! How are you. Sorry, I missed your call earlier. Wha..."

"Harm, no apologies. I was wondering, given what we talked about on Friday and Saturday, would you like to come aboard the carrier?"

"Aboard?"

"Yeah, I did say we are leaving soon but the deck's clear today. I was actually wondering if you would like to take a Super Hornet up?"

Harm jolted up from the sofa. His former RIO inviting him to take a Super Hornet up? "Uh..."

"Harm, why the uh? I thought you always love launching off a carrier?"

"Yes, but I did say I go for quals now and then," Shit is she suggesting...?

"Harm, well there shouldn't be a problem. Come over."

Oh boy... "What will your CAG say?"

"He'll understand."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks all for the reviews._

_There is no such US aircraft carrier named the Wade McClusky. There is however, a guided missile frigate named USS Wade McClusky after the pilot who led the bomber attack during the Battle of Midway. His name is also used as an award for the best attack squadron in the US navy._

_I have no complete knowledge of how aircraft take offs and landings on carriers work, neither do I know the exact specifications of a F/A-18F._

**USS Wade McClusky**

**0900 local**

"Are you out of your bloody mind?! What do you think this carrier and its aircraft are? A free circus ride?!"

"Sir," Commander Hawkes began, "Captain Rabb is a qualified Naval Avia..."

"Stop, Hawkes. I repeat this carrier is not to be used for fancy shows. It's not even Tiger Cruise yet. What next, we take up the Pope?"

"The Pope isn't a US Navy pilot, sir," Beth/Skates began, noticing Harm trying hard not to laugh at that line.

"I've heard about you Rabb," the CAG, Captain Stuart Sheffield said, staring at him directly, despite the height difference of more than one foot. "You may have been the best Aviator-lawyer, saving a Carrier Battle Group from a dirty nuke, saving Tom Boone's life more than once but you ain't going to take my planes up for a joy ride. Besides," he stood directly in front of Harm, "aren't you only qualified on the obsolete Tomcats?"

Harm nearly wanted to yell back at the CAG for calling the Tomcat obsolete—he was one of the signatories to the Navy Department and the Pentagon protesting against the withdrawal on the F-14—but decided to say instead, "I've about a 1,000 hours in F/A-18s sir."

"Oh so your a Super Hornet driver eh? 1,000 ain't good enough for me."

"Sir..." both Harm and Skates said in unison.

"Damnit, Hawkes, you're my best pilot and CO and suddenly you drop this joyriding on me? Alright, alright I'll let you get this one. As in", he said, standing in front of the Commander, "One only. One plane."

"A 18F sir?"

"No, a bloody 747! Yes, you and Rabb get your joyride request only in the F version. And you're the one at the stick, Hawkes. Two hour max. And..," staring down at the short girl, he whispered, "You screw up one bit I'll see you get to be LSO only for the next tour. Dismissed."

"Well, that's a nice CAG," Harm said as Bath led him down to the changing room. "Reminds me of a similar CAG I met on the Coral Sea."

"He's had his moods, Harm," she replied, checking out the extra flight suits and passing him on. "Had two or maybe more divorces and lost his fortunes to his last ex-wife. But he's a great guy once you get to know him."

"Uh, huh," Harm replied, accepting the flight suit she picked out for him. Perfect size. "So, why again are you inviting for this?"

"You love flying," was her only answer. I just wanted to be with you again in the skies Harm, she thought. With this change of plan, she would really be just with him, one seat apart. Oh Gosh...

"Harm! The men's changing section is that way!" Skates noticed Harm was about to remove his trousers.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Forgot that," he said, moving behind the partition. Don't peek Harm, he told himself. Skates is only your friend, well best friend. She's not your lover...yet. On the other side of the room, Skates wondered for a second about what the said. I want to see your body again, Harm. I touched your chest back in the sickbay that day. Shaking her head, Skates scolded herself silently. What am I thinking?

"Ready? Come on, Hammer, lest CAG changes his mind." Harm followed his former RIO, now going-to-be-his-pilot up the various flights of stairs, his eyes fixed on her flight suit clad figure. She hadn't changed one bit, he thought. Stop drooling Harm, another voice told him.

"All set?" She radioed to him as he nestled himself in the back seat of the F/A-18F. It felt immediately strange not holding on to any stick nor saluting the "Yellow Shirts". With a bang, the Super Hornet—one which was not Skate's own personal plane—was catapulted off the flight deck and soon soared above the clouds.

"How does that feel Harm?" Skates radioed through the intercom.

"Well, I'm kinda enjoying this role reversal. But I everything in the backseat here is alien," Harm replied. He was taught the role of a RIO during his F-14 days, but had never sat in the "back seat" of the F version of the Super Hornet.

"Just don't touch anything, well not unless I tell you," Skates replied, adjusting the rudder.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm joked. Suddenly, the plane went through a series of dives and rises.

"How's that, RIO?" Beth called, intentionally using the incorrect term. The proper nomenclature was WSO—Weapons System Officer.

"Beth, I rather be the one performing those spins. But yeah, it's wonderful. You're doing great," Harm wanted to add more adjectives to describe those manoeuvres, but he was hesitant. Oh gosh, why am I in this dilemma?

"You're welcome," she replied, then clicked off the intercom. CAG called her the best pilot and CO but she knew no one was better than the great Harmon Rabb. No one could fly like Harm, fire missiles or guns, and well break the rules and still get away with it like Harm. I always wanted Harm to be my pilot or wing leader, Skates thought, remembering the first day he stepped aboard the Patrick Henry and the CAG then, Captain Pike, paired them together. She also remembered the day he left to return to JAG and how she cried in the privacy of her quarters for hours. And now, he's sitting behind me...

Just half an hour before their two hour window was up, a warning light beeped. "Hydraulic fluid is leaking," Skates announced calmly as she was taught to do so in flight school. Another light beeped. "GPS system is not calibrating properly, switching to manual magnetic navigation."

"Skates..."

"Hold on, now the system says the fuel's only pumping into the right engine. We better turn back, Harm. This ain't my own bird and I don't want to eject this time."

"Ok..." He responded. She's right; neither did he want to eject too. The indicators on the panel in front of him were also flashing too and though he had no formal training as a WSO, he began to comprehend their meanings.

"Ironside, this is Wakeboard 121, requesting early landing. Indications of hydraulic malfunction and improper fuel intake."

"Wakeboard 121, Ironside, deck is being cleared of personnel, hold in pattern, over."

"Ironside, Wakeboard121, request early landing ASAP, fuel indicators say left engine is extremely..." Just then the F/A-18F shuddered. "Ironside, HUD is off. Compass is fluctuating, altimeter is off...only fuel gauge..."

"Wakeboard, this is the CAG," Harm and Skates heard the distinctive accent. "Deck will be cleared in one-five minutes. Can you divert to local airfield?"

"Sir," the plane shuddered. "Aircraft is really faulty. Request priority landing."

Harm interjected over the intercom, "CAG, we need to get..."

"Rabb! You're not piloting the aircraft! Shut Up! Hawkes, you get one shot at this. Deck is clearing. Descend and try to hold pattern."

Five minutes later, Skates heard, "Wakeboard 121, this is paddles, at the mile and three quarter mark, call the ball."

"Paddles, this is 121, ball, zero point two-five," Skates said.

"Repeat 121, repeat. Ball not noted."

"121, ball, zero point two-five," Skates repeated. Suddenly the aircraft lurched. "We lost the left engine! Paddles, single engine approach,"

"121, you are unclear. Zero point 2..."

"Skates, the comm's faulty," Harm stated.

"No choice Harm, we have to go in. Approach looks good."

To the LSO, it wasn't. He hesistated and immediately clicked the "bolter" button. "Wave off! Wave off!" Despite that cry, Skates landed and caught the wire, miraculously. And it was...

"That was the number three," she heaved a sigh of relief.

Just as they were about to enter the hatch, Captain Sheffield caught up with them. "Hawkes, next time you see and hear wave off, you bloody well perform a wave off!"

"CAG, she was..."

"Rabb, I told you you're not the pilot here."

"Listen, Sheffield..." Harm said, facing the CAG.

"Oh you want to pick a fight eh, lawyer? This ain't you ship. Now, your joyride is over. Get off my ship." Technically, that was incorrect. The CAG wasn't the ship's captain.

Harm, not wanting to pick a fight, especially so near the holidays, turned away. "Harm." Skates began.

"Nice landing, Beth. Thanks for the ride. I'll keep in contact."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the replies. Just to reply to new reviews:_

_In this alternative story, Skates has converted from being RIO only to F/A-18 pilot qualified. She can fly now. I'm not sure if I wrote this correctly in the first or second chapter, but it's mentioned that she's a F/A-18E pilot. (single seat). In this chapter, she has to fly a F version 2 seat. __The characteristics of this CAG is not well developed-a very rushed chapter which will be edited. But basically, I'm trying to make him harsh. I did say he thinks Skates is the best CO/pilot in his Air Wing. This CAG is modelled a bit after the CAG talking to Harm in "All Ye Faithful"._

_Harm is calling the CAG sir out of respect since he's not an active Naval Aviator by designation._

_I did say I don't know much about carrier ops. But if you recall the episode "True Callings", The CAG there Captain Pike said the other F-14 pilots got 3,000 hours vs Harm's 1,000. So I took the example from there. 1,000 may impossible between Harm's Tomcat-to-Hornet/Super Hornet conversion given the time period, but well this is fiction._

_In this chapter, Harm's taste for music copies one of my own favourite band. I doubt the scriptwriters would even match this Band with Harmon Rabb but hey, it's FanFiction._

_One final thought before I launch into Chapter 4: What Skates, or rather the scriptwriters and directors did through Skates was really bring the role of a RIO to life. While most military action fans may enjoy Top Gun for Maverick and Goose, the role of the RIO was understated and employed in that movie—none of the RIOs did much there. Thanks for Skates!_

_Further NB: If you think I fail in terms of military protocol and accuracy, why not write to DPB and say that for the actual JAG? It was already impossible to land a F-14 from the RIOs seat in the first episode and soem of you are criticising my descriptions of the F/A-18 and naval ranks? Get lost then._

**Naples**

**1215 local**

Harm stared back at the mighty nuclear warship as he walked out of the gate. The rest of his Sunday proceeded as usual: gym, cleaning his residence and listening to his collection of CDs. On top of his usual collection was a CD marked Toto. Some junior JAG from another command introduced him to this Californian rock band during a social and Harm was soon hooked on to their songs. As he waited for his kettle to boil, the tunes and lyrics flooded the room:

"_Reflections in my mind, thoughts I can't define_

_My heart in racing..."_

That's right, he thought. Reflections of those times with the petite but intelligent girl whom he depended upon for navigation, weapons firing and double-checks on Tomcats. Reflections of the squadron room banter, after dinner deep musings and laughter and pain. Thoughts of her just standing next to him or her soothing voice reading out data or advice, even in the heat of combat...

"_I can't stop loving you, time passes quickly and chances are few..."_

Do I love Skates in the romantic sense, Harm thought. She's everything a professional would want to have and everything I want as a friend but as a partner, a partner to share life with? I just broke up with a girl who was a colleague for many years. Renee was well, a temporary hook that was bound to fall loose. Jordan Parker well, just couldn't live with my dreams or obsessions. But Skates? Beth understands my love for flying; she being in air longer than me. Beth although also once married, is definite not the Renee-type and neither is the Mac type. But to sudden chase after her? The song changed to...

"_You and I, we're a deadly combination..."_

Skates and I were, well are always a deadly combination in the air and together as a pair. Does that equal love? This is a level away from Mac. Mac was something unpredictable. Skates was well...Harm shook his head. Another voice told him, you can't immediately chase a girl whom you just met after at least four years. The other voice told him...yes you can.

"I cannot lie... Thousands of miles away but always in my heart"

Elizabeth Hawkes, Harm murmured out loud...Is this love? The new lyrics switch to:

"_Could this be love, That I hear calling..."_

Make it platonic, Harm, the other voice told him. You couldn't keep Mac close to you so how do you expect to get another girl?

"_Hold the Line, Love isn't always on time..."_

Yes it is damnit, the other voice told him.

"_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you..."_

As the tunes of the Grammy award band flooded the room trying to lecture him on love, Harm dozed off...

**The next Monday, two weeks before Christmas**

**JAG office, Naples**

**1030 local**

Harm sneezed yet again, the spray nearly staining the screen in front of him. The Navy was increasingly unkind to its service personnel in the run up to Christmas, and for the head of JAG Sixth Fleet/US Naval Forces Europe, that meant reviewing and approving tons of documents, administrative and legal related. To make matters worse, Harm had caught a cold in the morning, something which he never expected given his constant healthy regime.

As he felt the tension building up inside of his nose again, the phone buzzed. "I told you no calls or appointments at all," he said in a hoarse voice, not waiting for the voice on the line.

"Sorry sir. There's a female Commander Hawkes at the security gate. Her name is not on the list but..."

Hawkes? Beth?! Harm thought. "Check her in, Petty Officer." What the heck is she doing here? I thought her carrier had sailed?

Straightening his tie and clearing his nose with a tissue, Harm soon heard the usual knock on the door. "Commander Hawkes, sir," his PA announced and sure enough, Skates strolled through the doorway in her full Service Dress Blue.

"Hi Beth. That will be all," he told his Petty Officer who gave his boss and the new guest a weird look before departing. Captain Rabb's first female after a long time?

"Hi, Harm," she began, strolling across and wanting to give him a friendly hug.

"Hi," he repeated himself. "I got a cold."

"Oh dear..."

"Uh, what are you doing here? Isn't your Carrier Battle Group supposed to have sailed?"

"Yes, well there was a huge propeller malfunction this morning as the McClusky attempted to leave port. It was a sound loud enough to wake even the sleeping off duty personnel. The ship's going to be towed to dry dock later and every sailor will have to disembark, except essential maintenance and security personnel."

"Oh," Harm replied, the mystery solving. I thought she came to say...

"Yea, Murphy's Law, Harm. It'll probably need maintenance for quite a while. The rest of the group has left port but that means five thousand of us stranded here. Their trying to get us several military flights out so that everyone can still make it home before Christmas."

"Wow," he said then sneezed again. "So, where are they putting you up for the moment?"

"Oh yeah, that's the sticky part. There's a empty barracks large enough for most of the crew. But still not enough space for the senior officer's and up. I've placed a request at Naples VOQ..."

Harm shook his head, "You won't want to try the VOQ here, especially in winter. The temperature may not be that cold but the heating is terrible there and so are the facilities..."

"Oh, but hotels and B&Bs are booked this time of the year..."

Harm cleared his throat, "why don't you come over and stay in my place? It's big enough for two and you don't have to pay a cent?"

Skates shifted her feet and thought for a few seconds. "Harm, that's so kind of you but I'm sure I can manage in any VOQ..."

"Welll..." Darn it, invites can never positive.

"Ok, Harm, I'll take it. I'm a very tidy person, heheh. Now, what's with your cold?"

She said Yes! "Just a normal one..." Suddenly the appointment buzzer on his desktop. "Ah..." Harm caught his sneeze... "I've got to head for a staff meeting. Here," he scribbled down his address. "You can meet me here at 1700 or call me if earlier."

"Ok, Harm don't work too hard. Not nice to have a cold weeks before Christmas."

After showing Beth to the exit and walking to the conference room, a still sneezing Hamr thought, what did i just commit myself to? Inviting the girl I was thinking to stay with me? Ok, it's just a simple stayover...

But events in the week would prove him wrong...


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again to all reviews._

_Skates last official appearance was in the Season 7 episode "Odd Man Out". My storyline background makes her training on F/A-18Fs as a full Naval Aviator, shifting from the position of Naval Flight Officer. It's not that difficult. Maybe._

_JAG itself has lots of inconsistencies and inaccuracies. Do not keep pestering me about Harm calling the CAG "sir" when US Presidents have called people lower ranking or lower than them "sir". _

_If you hate my story simple because you think it is an idolising of Skates, then I hate all your stories too. So simple._

_Prepare yourself for a pretty long chapter._

**Harm's residence, Naples**

**1715 local**

"So this is where you live," Beth remarked, dragging her heavily stuffed bags with both hands. Always the gentlemen, He lifted it up into his sanctuary. She noticed the neatly laid out setting, furniture forming rectangular and oblong patterns, neatly drawn curtains and the minimum number of ornaments. A collection of picture frames were located in one corner and beyond that was the kitchen.

"Ye..ah," Harm replied, his voice altered much due to his cold. "Uh, make yourself at home. I need to wash my hands and face, back a few minutes. There are drinks in the fridge and titbits in the shelves."

Beth nodded in response as he moved off to his bedroom. As she headed towards his kitchen, the contents of the photos were more visible. One was most definitely Harm's Naval Academy picture. Another was him wearing Lieutenant JG bars, standing next to an F-14A. Probably his first carrier deployment, she mused. The next showed him in the JAG "Mill Rinde" rather than line officer's stars in front of the old JAG HQ in Falls Church. A further picture was him shaking hands with the ex-Secretary of the Navy, receiving his three solid gold bars. What caught her eye the most were two black and white pictures at the back: one was a little boy sitting in a F-4 Phantom with a young moustached Lieutenant that looked like a younger, leaner Harm, the other was the same Lieutenant featured amongst other naval aviators with the words USS Ticonderoga stencilled at the back. Harmon Rabb Senior, she deduced silently, picking the first picture up. During her time with Harm as her pilot, Harm had rarely spoken about his father except when asked by the CAG, Captain Pike. The stories about Senior came through the other pilots and RIOs. Only a few called Rabb Snr. a legend, but most termed him a a wild, risk-taking pilot who probably led himself to be shot down. Out of respect for Vietnam MIAs and Vets, Skates had never talked to Harm about his father...

"Dad," came the single word form behind her. She spun around and saw Harm, changed into civvies.

"Oh my gosh, Harm, I'm so sorry," she began, carefully placing the picture back. "I didn't mean to touch your..."

"It's alright Skates," Harm said, reverting once more to her call sign. "I try not to look at him too often and listen to the tapes..."

"Tapes?" Harm explained. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry Harm, I mean I've always heard negative and condescending stuff about your father from others and never asked you about him."

"Oh." Suddenly the clocked chimed. "Uh, let's order some food in," Harm said, his nose sniffing.

"Order food in? Come one Harmon. You need proper food to get better. Now..." Beth really walked towards the kitchen.

"Skates, uh, it's a little embarrassing, but I don't have much in the fridge except a couple of veg pizzas and beers..."

She turned back and said, "Guess it's time to go shopping then."

"Ok," Harm said, gathering his wallet when he saw her hand wave. "Not you mister. You rest here and stay warm while I shop. I spotted the local supermarket on the way in anyway so I won't be lost."

"Skates..."

"Captain Rabb, you may outrank me officially but I am telling you to stay here. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he mocked, sniffing. Then still reached for his wallet and peeled out some Euros. "Uh..." she began. "Take it. I doubt you have much money on you considering it's a port visit."

"O..ok," she started to leave again but he stopped her again. "Oh ok, are the locals really so arsy about US military uniforms?"

Half an hour later, she returned with a bundle full of groceries and this time really entered the kitchen. "No, Harm, I told you to relax yourself. Besides, I don't want your germs in the cooking."

"You are being far too kind Skates..." Harm said, then catching another sneeze with a piece of tissue.

"Sit down, Mr. Rabb. Relax. I've got everything under control," or maybe, depending how I get on with this meal, she thought. It was over a few years since she cooked a meal for herself; everything was either Navy chow or meals paid for during parties. And it was certainly years since she cooked for a guy. Still, she found that the kitchen utensils and crockery were easily found. Within minutes, she had various pots and pans on the stove and despite planning a vegetarian meal, the aromas permeating through the room was mouth-watering. Every thing seemed to fit nicely, well except the apron she borrowed; she was most definitely not the build of Harm's body. After the clock chimed, she placed the large platter of red cabbage, orange slices and dates, along with extra pomegranate on Harm's plate. "I hope you like it," she said, Harm not noticing her trembling legs. Oh gosh, she thought, please don't let him say...

"It's delicious, really really tasty," Harm commented.

"You're not just saying it?"

"No, it's really lovely." That dish done, Harm then sniffed, but not in response to his blocked nose. "Something's..."

"Oh crap..." she rushed back to the kitchen and despite the burning smell, the main dish she was preparing looked alright and taste ok. Would this also pass Captain Rabb's taste?

"Beautiful," he said, scooping up another spoonful of the stew. "Uh, what is it exactly?"

"It's called, Porotos Granados," Beth replied, slowly stated the name. "A Chilean dish."

"Cool, your dish is really great. Guess I found another trait of yours besides being a great RIO and pilot."

"Harmon Rabb, you're flattering me. I nearly overcooked the dish. I only learnt to cook cause of my mom."

"She's great in the kitchen?"

"Quite the opposite. A ghastly cook. When I grew up, I made my own lunches and dinners. My sister was a failure with cooking too."

"You never mentioned you had a sister," Harm began, then stopped to wonder why he said that.

"You never asked, Harm," she replied. "I've one younger sister and one older brother. All successful and high-flying, and all my family is non-military, 'cept the men who were drafted."

"I recalled you said you had a love for radios and electronics, that's why you chose to be a -14 RIO."

"I do and nearly was stopped from being so. Dad wanted me to go into law or medical school. I had great science grades but never wanted to touch medicine. It took a lot of arguing and persuading for him to understand why I chose NROTC at college and subsequently became a NFO."

"Well you proved him wrong, look what you are now."

"Still had to convince him every time I returned home. You remember when I was on the stand and I threatened to resign my commission? My dad found out what I said and urged me many times to make that statement a reality."

"Hmm," Harm grunted more from his cold rather than anything else. Scooping up another spoon of the vegetarian stew, he wondered, "He's not explicitly anti-military is he?"

"Tough nut to crack sometimes but he's a nice guy. My mom is the more I-still-don't like-my-daughter-near-guns kind, so I never talk to her about flying or any mission."

"I see." they finished up more of the meal and Harm gazed at her. Beth had shed the oversized apron and was wearing a low cup sleeveless top that emphasised her small bosoms. Harm didn't really have a preference for the size of a woman's breast, thought he though Mac's voluptuous one were a little too much. It wasn't exactly the first time he had seen her out of uniform; there were parties on board the Patrick Henry where everyone got to dress up but female sailors usually stuck with female sailors. What else was she wearing?

"Harm? Harm Harm?" He drifted out of his reverie. "Oh, uh, sorry, what did you say?" Shit, she's gonna to scold me for...

"I asked more about your parents? Frank and Trish, right?" Harm had mentioned his parents' names to her briefly before.

"Uh," he said, taking a long sip of water not only for his cold but his to end his reverie. "Yeah, uh, Frank passed away a few months ago. Mom's resettled in a small house and resting most of the time."

"I'm sorry Harm, she must be devastated to loose both husbands..."

"Well, after she found out my dad died in Russia, she had some sort of closure. Then she found out about my half brother..."

"Half brother? I always thought..."

Harm explained to her.

"Sergei? Wow. How is he?"

"That's the problem; I haven't heard from him since he married. I guess he's more Russian and a helicopter pilot than a Naval Aviator Rabb."

"Oh, I see. It just you mostly then..."

Harm nodded and they finished the meal. So, he's mostly by himself then, she mused. Mother living her days, half brother out of contact and separate from his wife. Well, I lost my husband, Beth also remembered nearly tearing up until she heard him sneezing and blowing his nose again. "Harm, your nose is acting up. Come, I'll make you some herbal tea."

"I hate..." but Harm's protest were silenced. Minutes later, a pot and cups were placed in front of him and must Harm's surprise, he rather enjoyed the taste of the tea and it did magic to his sinus.

"Want to watch a movie before bed?" Please, don't take it the wrong way.

"Unless you have a terrible selection, Captain," she laughed. They debated over Harm's movie collection and finally settled on an American classic. She positioned herself a few inches apart from the blocked-nosed Captain and it was then Harm saw her full clothing. Beth had chosen simple purple slacks that reached down just before her ankles, exposing two inches of her legs. It was the first time he had ever seen his former RIO's feet as previously she had always worn flight boots or Navy issued heels while in his company. Not that he had a fetish for female feet. Still, "Mac's were overdone with multiple nail polish colours. Beth's nail polish on the other hand seemed to glow even though it was a plain beige colour.

Bogart, Rains' and Henreid's voices filled the living room so both of the fell silent as they watched the black and white film that everyone worldwide knew for decades after it was released. As Ingrid Bergman's character interacted with Bogart, Beth stole a couple of glances at the senior JAG officer who kindly offered his place for her to stay. Was it fate that led her to be with him? From the very first time on the Seahawk where she survived the ramp strike—thanks to Harm, to the time she brought him the F-14 manuals, the patrolling the no-fly zone to...

On screen the action shifted to one of the best known scenes in the whole movie. Let's twist that around, Harm thought, sniffing. Of all the military offices in all the bases in the entire world, she walks into mine. But, the other voice reminded him, you couldn't manage a marriage how can you a new relationship? The opposite voice told him, yes you...

Beth stole yet another glance at the aviator-lawyer. He's lost so much, she thought. Other people would be reclusive, shrinking back. This guy is different. So what else would he want?

The Outstanding Motion Picture soon neared its end and as another well known quote sounded, Harm stole one more look at the brunette. Here's looking at you kid, he thought silently. Yup, Beth's a kid. Mac was younger than him, but this girl's definitely much younger. How old is she?

They switched to catch the news for another hour or so before Harm gave many stifled yawns. "You better head to bed now Harm to sleep off that cold."

"But I'm still..."

"Harmon Rabb, I said you may outrank me but I'm giving you advice. Come on, off to bed."

Harm wanted to say "you sound like my mother" but did not. "Uh, but I wanted to let you use the bed while I use the couch."

"Nope, you better take your usual. I can manage."

"You sure?"

It was final but the four stripe helped her settle the couch into a "sleepable" item. "Go on," she urged him, "get your rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks once again for all the reviews. It's difficult to construct love thoughts or pre-love thoughts in writing. Guess that how it could have been in fiction, giving that Skates and Harm barely interacted in the proper JAG universe._

_Many have still been asking if I'll bring in other major/minor JAG characters. Simple answer: Yes. Long answer: Be warned, I hate a couple of them._

**Harm's Residence**

**Naples**

**0615 local**

"_Harm, I'm not a strong swimmer!"_

"_Just remember your survival training!"_

"_We're going to get through this ok; I'll see you down there, you have my word on it, Skates!"_

"_You haven't let me down yet!"_

_Suddenly, a mass of water enveloped Harm. Swimming became more like kicking and flinging arms. As he was jolted by another rising wave, he noted another black figure being tossed around. The waves pushed him closer; it was Skates!_

_The waves tossed them close towards each other. _

"_Har….." Skates tried to shout but was pushed down by another ferocious wave._

"_Ska…." He reached out and they hands locked together._

"_Hel…." She was pushed to the surface momentarily but again a body of water thrust her down. "Save me!" he heard here cry and tried to pull her towards him. The waves had different ideas and despite his muscular strength, he felt his grip being loosen._

"_Don't let go, don't let go…" suddenly another mighty wave separated them._

"_Skates! Skates! Skates!"_

Harm suddenly woke up in a sweat and with his eyes fuzzy, he noticed a shimmering figure around him. Who…what?

"Harm, are you ok? Sounds like you had some sort of nightmare." The distinctive accent of Skates broke the silence. His eyes cleared to notice her standing over his bedside, dressed in a white strapped nightgown with patterns around her bust area.

"Ah…" he still groaned as she passed him a cup of water. Sitting up slightly, he accepted it with a nod of thanks.

"You were shouting my call sign several times," she said, sitting down by his beside. Goodness, she looks like an angel...

"Was I?" Harm gulped down more of the water and said. "Sorry…"

"Nightmares happen," Beth said and he was kind of glad she was dismissing it. It would have been embarrassing to tell her his dream.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Umm…much better. I think the cold has passed away. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Better than the canned up bunks on a carrier." She over exaggerated but the sofa bed did feel nice.

"Shit, 0625, late for my routine," Harm said, getting up and yanking off his T-shirt.

"Wait, what routine?"

"My early morning run before work," he called from the bathroom, the sound of teeth being brushed heard.

"Harm!" Beth suddenly raised her voice. "You're just over a cold; you can't run."

Standing out of the bathroom doorway, he stood brushing his teeth and talked through it, "I can."

"The hell you can, sir. Unless you want to be in hospital for Christmas."

Harm returned to the sink and spat out the toothpaste. "Hey, Miss Hawkes, you are no doctor."

"Commander Hawkes. Ok, you can run, but you're not going to be alone."

"Hey…." But Beth left, her nightie-clad figure trailing away like an angel disappearing. Was it his lustful eyes or did he spy her beige panties beneath her night wear?

Minutes later, both JAG and former RIO/CO were dressed in jogging attire. "Take a slow one Harm, I'll follow suit. Please don't you over exert yourself."

Ten minutes and a few blocks later, both of them stopped at traffic lights before the Via Vittoria Colonna. "Well, the cold has definitely gone away," Harm breathed, eyeing the lights.

"Yeah, well, take it slower will you?" Beth panted even more heavily. He again glanced her, noticing the dark outline of her sports bra over the greyish T-shirt she wore.

"This is my slow pace, hey lights are green." He shot off and shaking her head, she followed suit. This guy never sees the limits, she thought. Not that those have stopped him. They reached the Villa Comunale park which was nearby the waterfront. "Ready for a full circle of the park?" Harm asked.

"Half." Bloody hell, who is he, a marathon runner?

"I told you I'm over the cold."

"Prevention, Harm."

"Ok Doctor Hawkes, three quarters and if I fall flat, you can carry me to the hospital."

He's not pushing the limits, she thought, he's just one with a rulebook different. From all of us. The Villa Comunale, however, was a refreshing place for an early morning run, with the trees still holding their greenery, even at the onset of winter. With not many other joggers at this hour, Beth somehow fixed her eyes on Harm's back as he jogged. Ok, she's had seen many muscular guys before and her dead husband was of course a hunk. But Harm looked different because of his height.

Just as he stated, they covered what seemed like three quarters of the park and stopped to buy two bottles of mineral water from road side van—Beth was thankful that the van was there. "Well, Skates, how was that?"

"Much better than doing rounds around the flight deck or...ah...the ship's gym," she panted. Gee, I'm a Squadron CO and of less physical shape than this senior JAG?

"Come on, Commander, it's literally a stroll in the park," Harm quipped, draining half of the bottle. He had jogged with Skates before when they served on the Patrick Henry, but that was as a squadron together and the male pilots and RIOs were always somehow separated from the females. This was of much closer proximity and Harm found something tantalising about looking at the sweat stained outline of Skate's sport bra. Not that he had not jogged with other girlfriends or Mac before but there was something unique about...

"Harm? Harmon Rabb?" He thought the voice came from Beth but instead it was that of a blonde short haired girl hailing him across the street.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for all for reviewed._

_This will be quite a short chapter._

**Around the Villa Comunale, Naples, Italy**

**0730 local**

"Harm! Harm!" the voiced continued to call. The buzzing of the nearby traffic prevented Harm from getting an accurate view from where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, a vehicle passed and he saw...

"Meg?! Meg Austin!" The five foot eleven tall girl dressed in a business skirt, beige pantyhose, blouse and jacket bounded across the street and ran into Harm, hugging him.

"Oh my goodness?!" he said, half shocked. "What are you doing here in Naples?"

"What are you doing here, Harm?" The Texan asked back.

"Ahem." Skates interrupted, shifting her feet to move closer to the two who overpowered her by height.

"Ohm, um sorry," Harm realised. "Meg, this is Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, or Skates, my former RIO. She's now a squadron commander. Beth, this is uh..."

"Meg Austin," she extended her hand to the brunette. "It's just Miss Austin, Harm. I reserved my commission when I reached Lieutenant Commander."

"Why? I always thought you were going for a career in JAG..."

"You remember I was also a computer geek and code breaker? Well, I was stationed at the Naval Support Facility in Guam, I met a guy who worked on a joint civilian-PACOM project regarding satellite systems. He need JAG input but was also a code programmer. It was something so enticing and I eventually joined his firm, Star Tek Systems. I still offer legal advise to the company as well as others working on military soft and hardware. Based here now working with NATO. So what's your story?"

Harm explained. "Wow, that's really cool. I see you keeping as fit as ever Harm."

"Well, yes," Harm simply replied, though his eyes gave away his thoughts. Oh my gosh, first Skates reappears in my life now Meg, Meg who helped rescue me when I was imprisoned in China. Meg who was...

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice, this one calling Meg's name. "Oh crap, I got to meet up with my guy. I'll stop by your office, Harm; need too catch up. Nice meeting you after all this time. You too, Elizabeth." As fast as the short hair blonde appeared, Harm and Skates saw her cross the street again and Harm noticed her kiss a dark skinned man in sunglasses before a bus obscured the view.

"Harm? Are we going to continue jogging?" Skates repeated the question twice and tugged his arm.

"Oh, yes we better hurry." Before the next hour, both of them completed a sizeable distance around the park and were back at his place. The junior officer showered first, grateful for the liquid soap and shampoo that Harm provided. By the time both had clean up, Harm had dished out some Italian brand Muesli and bread rolls with Irish jam and marmalade. "Sorry, I know you might want some meat after that workout. But..."

"It's ok Harm, nothing wrong with breakfast without meat," Skates replied, accepting the huge bowl of Muesli and spreading a thick portion of the raspberry jam. Just as long as I get to eat with you, she thought silently.

Breakfast over, Harm suddenly looked at the clock. "Oh double crap, I need to be at the office early today. Listen, could you kindly do the washing up for me?"

"No problem."

"Great, you're a life saviour. Look, here's my direct office number," he said, scribbling down a number. "and feel free to use the rest of the house. Here's the internet log in ID and password. I'll come back for dinner ok? See you."

Skates suddenly reached forward and gave the lawyer a small hug. Nodding in return, Harm left.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all who reviewed chapter 7._

**Conference Room**

**United States Naval Forces Europe/United States Sixth Fleet**

**Naples, Italy**

**1030 local**

"Sir, that's the limit of our ROE. Any more beyond that we risk break the Law of the Sea and possible angering our North African allies," Harm reemphasised the gist of his presentation to Rear Admiral Thomas Star, the Sixth Fleet Commander and his S-3, Captain (soon to be Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Rob Quinn.

"It's quite obvious that our Battle Group Commanders and Ship Captains would disagree, Harm," the Fleet Commander whined. Not that Harm did not expect that line.

"Sir, boarding teams have quite a sizeable amount of latitude already under this new ROE. Pacific Fleet is already trying it out with recorded success," Harm said, wishing once again he was back in a JAGMAN investigation or the courtroom. Formulation of naval ROE for the Sixth Fleet and or the US Navy in European and African waters was like talking to a dead wall.

"Very nice Christmas present your sending the sailors, Harm," The Operations officer supported his commanding officer.

Harm waited for another criticism but only saw the Admiral and the Captain pack up their papers. "We'll see how it works out. For the moment." Holding his breath until both men exited the conference room, Harm wiped the sweat on his hands. Bloody Hell, this is can't be all the work an O-6 has to do!

"Terrible pre-Christmas present eh?" Harm's head snapped up as Meg walked into the room. She was wearing the same outfit as a few hours before, but with taller heels so much that she was only two inches shorter than Harm's massive height.

"Meg?! Wait a minute, you're wearing an all access NATO JFC Naples and US Navy ID card?"

"Perks of the job. Now, close your mouth, sailor. Just wondering if you have time for a longer catch up?"

Harm glanced at his Rolodex and figured his next meeting could wait. Nodding in agreement, he led Meg out of the conference room, stopping by his Yeoman's desk to shift his schedule. "Coffee Lounge ok with you? I can't get out of the office."

"Well that's not as scenic as the Villa Comunale, but it'll do," Meg replied, smiling.

Their coffees in hand, Meg suddenly lunched out and lightly smacked him on the face.

"What the heck was that for?"

"That was for not keeping in contact over nine plus years, sir," she changed her tone to an annoyed and angry one.

"Meg?! Come on, I've been sending you Christmas cards and..."

"The first two were to the correct address while the remainder were to outdated post boxes, Mister!"

"Meg..."

"Joking, Harm! But that's so typical of you. You haven't change since the time we meet on that helicopter and the _Tigershark_."

Smiling, Harm remarked, "We had a wild time together." Both former partners then took a walk down memory lane, from the _Tigershark_ incident to the computer controlling and near North Korean capture on the Daniel Boone incident. Once again Harm felt a warm glow inside, recounting his days with yet another intelligent and beautiful female partner.

"That was really fantastic teamwork then: you, me, and Kate," Harm commented.

"Speaking of Kate, have you heard from her?"

"Um..." Harm recounted the story of Kate's return to JAG and her involvement in the sexual harassment case of Rear Admiral Curt Hollenbeck. "She left JAG HQ afterwards, both adversely affected by the whole trial and her stating trying not to penetrate my um, social circle. Last I heard, Kate's now a civilian attorney in Washington State but had some bad luck."

"Oh," Meg said, stirring her coffee. "I do remember her relationship with that, what's his name, Commander Brockman. Anyway, what do you mean by social circle?"

Harm explained his past relationship with Renee and then told Meg about Mac. "Oh yes, I've heard about Mac, even after I left JAG HQ. She's so resembles that officer, Lieutenant Schonke, we investigated? What happened afterwards Harm?"

Touching on a painful memory, Harm recounted one of the final cases he and Meg worked on, how NCIS erroneously and stupidly arrested him for Diana's murder, and how two years later he discovered how the murder was actually the XO Commander Holbarth. "Yes, Mac looked so much like Diana that when she borrowed one of my colleagues navy whites—her clothes were drenched—she scared Holbarth so much that he fell backwards from the pier side into the waters below."

"Ouch," Meg replied. "So how's Mac?"

Once again, Harm had to tell his painful story of his relationship, marriage and then separation from the Marine or ex-Marine he had worked with for around nine years. "Aw, Harm," Meg said, reaching across the table to pat his hand. "But I see you've got another new pretty female companion."


	9. Chapter 9

**Harm's residence**

**The same time**

Skates had changed to jeans and a long sleeved shirt after Harm had left. Looking through the clothes she had in her bags, she realised that she had not washed some of her clothes since the liberty and now extended stay. Looking around, she spied the washing machine in the house. It looked similar to American ones and definitely more complex than those on the carrier which she called home for nearly half a year. Even with the Italian words on the dials, she figured it out and soon placed her load in it. Let's go exploring around, she thought though knowing that would mean poking around Harm's stuff without asking. Going back to the shelf with the array of photos, she eased open the first drawer. Inside was a box secured with a lock and scattered letters and printed photos. One of them immediately struck her eye as it looked like a postcard with Mac's—the Lieutenant Colonel's—face on it. Hmm, it does look like Mac. Wait a minute, she saw the scribbled signature of "Diane" over the top. Turning it, she read:

"_Harm, hope the carrier life is going swell! Mine is going great, but am always ship bound while you're up in the air. Hope to meet up soon! Happy Flying and best wishes, Diane_"

Diane?! Was she a twin sister of the Colonel? But that wasn't possible; the woman in the picture looked like the Colonel while wearing only Navy Lieutenant bars. Who on earth was she? Skates then spied another folded paper. She read silently:

_Harm, I left a message on your machine today, but then I thought you've probably moved on and might not want to call me back so I'm sending you this note. Even after I left, I had to admit I remain in conflict about you until this morning. I woke up with a sense that our relationship was not a lost opportunity like I thought but a gift. I'm a better person for having known you and I hope you feel the same about me. I've been seeing somebody but feel the need to be by myself sometimes, which is a good thing. I don't know what choices you've made but I can only hope you're embracing then always. My best wishes, always, love Jordan._

Jordan?! A new girl...no wasn't it Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker, the doctor friend Harm talked about when he first joined her aboard the Patrick Henry. But didn't he break up with her or something? Why does he keep this letter? Skates sifted through the other papers but found nothing that Harm kept that reflected any love from his recently divorced wife. That's highly strange, Skates thought.

**United States Naval Forces Europe/United States Sixth Fleet**

**Base Cafe**

**The same time**

"Meg, Skates, Beth is just a former colleague, friend and great RIO."

"Hold on, hold on, how did you ever return to being a Naval Aviator?"

Harm quickly explained, including how he first met Skates. "Ok, Mister, you really were living you're dreams then," Meg theorised, draining more of her coffee. "But just a friend?" she repeated herself.

"Why do you ask that?" Harm replied, keeping his blank face that helped him win poker.

"Because of how your body language when I saw you with her this morning. And the way she was glancing at you."

"How..." Harm was not able to complete his reply as he saw his PA entering the cafe and clearing his throat. "Meg, I have to return to work now. Let's catch again? Will you continue to be working at this base?"

Meg replied and passed him her business card and he produced his. Both former partners walked out and with a cheerful wave, Harm returned to the business of US Naval Forces Europe/US Navy Sixth Fleet.

**Back in Harm's Residence**

Beth finished her "investigation" of Harm's drawer and the surrounding room. So, he failed to keep any pictures, printed or written letters from Colonel or ex-Colonel MacKenzie, despite having married her for around a year. Did he really detest her so much to remove all traces of presence from his residence? Not even a single note or gift? So, well, that doesn't mean he does have any lingering thoughts for her, one voice informed Beth. Another voice told her to wait and see. It's so strange that two of them who no longer had their spouses met at this time of the year, a season of hope and giving...

**Later that evening...**

"Skates, I'm back," Harm called, pushing twisting his lock with a bag filled right hand and multiple bags in the other. "Hi, Harm," she gave a cheery tone, "How was your day?"

"Long and strewn with gaping potholes," he replied, strolling across to release the load from his hands. "Yours?"

"Oh, nothing much," she lied, definitely not wanting him to know her snooping, lest he immediately booted her out of his place. "What's all this?"

"Well, since you cooked yesterday, I thought maybe it's my turn. I've bought chicken, vegetables..."

"Chicken?! But you're a..."

"I may avoid meat Commander," he reverted to her rank, "that doesn't mean I don't want to try cooking it."

"O..okay," replied. "I await your master dish," she joked. "By the way, I hope you don't mind I used your washing machine."

"Ah..not at all. Reminds me that I've to put some of my some of mine in too," he replied. Grabbing his laundry basket, Harm headed over to the open machine. His Naval Aviator eyes however spotted something still lodged inside. "Skates," he said, holding up the item, "is this yours?"

To Be Continued...

_What piece of her laundry did Beth/Skates accidentally leave inside? First guess, get a virtual handshake from me. _


	10. Chapter 10

_And the winner is __angelscatie__ for guessing right (well he gave two answers). Virtual handshake! (I can't send anything else!)_

_This will probably be an extremely short chapter. My own schedule takes priority. And Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!_

"Oh my goodness!" Beth's hands shot up to her mouth as she saw the piece of clothing Harm was holding up. "I can't believe that I forgot to..."

"Forgot ok, but you wear Winnie the Pooh panties?" Harm replied, with a incredulous tone. He held the pair with two hands stretching it out. It was a silky bikini type panties with the children's character imprinted all around the crotch area and the background was a little bluish.

The petite former RIO and now CO turned crimson red and stared Harm for a few seconds before spluttering, "O...K, can you give it back?"

"Can you _please_ give my Winnie the Pooh undies back?" Harm corrected. "Don't you know under Article 3501.100, you're not allowed to wear coloured or fanciful undergarments, especially with your summer uniform or full dress whites?"

"Harm! It's winter right now. Give it back to me!" She wanted to use the correct name for the item but was still red with embarrassment and now slightly shivering. How on earth could I forget to pick that out of the wash, she thought.

"Uh..urh..." Harm raised the underwear above his head and the short female officer definitely could not reach for it. "Harmon Rabb! Stop it! You're a perv..."

"Commander Hawkes, watch your mouth! Ok, here you go," he dropped the panties into her hands. "But tell me why you have this..."

"Grr..." The three bar officer grunted, then still slightly embarrassed, she explained, "my girl friend gave it to me during a surprise birthday party, ok? And for the record, I do not wear it with any of my service uniforms, flight suits or any Navy uniform. I follow all regulations to the letter. Now," she continued, folding the undergarment with her hands, "go wash your hands and prepare dinner, Captain Chef; I'm starving."

"Yes...Winnie the Pooh," Harm muttered, making sure his guest did not hear that. Ok, he thought, every one has some little secret. But he clearly didn't expect his former RIO and closest carrier-based friend to wear underwear with a children character.

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

The Winnie the Pooh undie episode behind him and hands washed, Harm turn towards dinner. It wasn't the first time he tried to cook meat, however, since it was his best aviator friend, he didn't want to mess it up. The problem was that he had no recipe book and had to remember this simply oven-baked chicken drumsticks recipe. Hmmm…what temperature to set the oven at? He finally decided and after coating the chicken drumsticks in some Italian marinade, they were in and he placed the potatoes to boil and prepared the salad dressing.

"So, oh, what went wrong at work, Harm?" she asked, hoping to be able to relate to him and get to know his JAG work even better. The most she got to learn about it was during her court martial which he worked so hard to defend and finally get her fully acquitted.

"It was just getting the messages of my ROE across my superiors," he remarked as she settled next to him. He related the account to her but stopped after that. "Did you meet up with her, what's her name, Meg as she mentioned?"

Harm was jolted once again. Why did... "Um yeah..."

"Ok, how is she? I've never heard about her from you."

Now, was that true? Yeah, he had refrained from talking about his JAG life when he was a Naval Aviator, lest there would be more teasing from younger hot-shots like Buxton. "Um, she was my second colleague at Jag. Quite a while ago."

"Second? I thought the Colonel was..." He told her about Andrea Parker. "I never knew you had so many JAG partners."

"Only three," Harm corrected then told her a brief summary of Meg. "Sounds like she was a really trusted friend."

"All of them were," he replied.. "As were my RIOs." That was true, especially for the latter, group he thought. Though I killed my first.

"Did,,did you ever ask Meg out?"Skates asked. Oh crap, I didn't mean to ask that so sudden!

"Uh...no," he replied, not exactly shocked by the question. "I mean, did have feelings for her but we were always professional. At most brother and sister. Not like Mac and uh Andrea."

Skates continued to prod him about Meg and asked a few more questions. Suddenly, the ring of the oven timer interrupted them. "Dinner time," he mentioned and headed into the kitchen.

"Um, Harm," she called. "Harm..."

"Doesn't it smell nice?" he said, lifting up the tray.

"Harm," she repeated herself. "It's under-cooked."

He gave her a dubious and slightly defensive one. "How can you tell?"

"A carnivore like me can tell that," she said and proceeded to cut open one drumstick. Giving him a playful punch, she continued, "Now get it Captain Vegetarian?"

"Aye, Ma'am," he replied, and popped them back in. Finally with the chicken cooked and the other dishes done, they sat down. "I just have wine from 2005, hope that's alright," he mentioned.

"I'm more curious to see what this taste like," she replied. "Delicious,"

"Thanks a lot; my first foray back to meat after a long time."

Their conversation dropped off as they tackled the meal and Harm looked at his former and best RIO under the living room light. Her hair was had a sparkling, no shimmering glow under the light. Her eyes didn't have the sort of often arrogant or super-masculine look that Mac had. Although her built was definitely smaller his ex-wfie'ss, Skates had all the energy of any guy. That was drawn out from the numerous take off and landings on aircraft carriers, the patrolling of No-Fly Zones, constant intercept missions, and not forgetting ready and locker room fights with other RIOs and fighter-jockeys...

"Harm?"

"Huh?" Oh crap, she caught me...

"What do you want to do to night?" Oh crap, that came out a little wrong.

"Not sure," he said, scooping another lot of his salad on to his plate.

"Want to watch another movie?"

Harm finished his plate then replied, "Maybe, actually I only took up watching TV a while ago. If not the junior JAGs would keep calling me a dinosaur."

They both finished their meals and Skates, working on his last comment said, "So how do you usually spend your time?"

"Strumming my guitar."

Guitar? Her mind floated back to her teenage years. "Uh..."

"Something wrong with that, Skates?" he said, handling the washing up.

"No...well I had quite a terrible time learning how to play it when I was younger. Due to a rather impatient music teacher and my fingers just could not figure it out."

Harm's tone changed to an incredulous one, "But you've managed F-14 and 18 electronics and sticks! How could you not figure out a guitar?"

She shrugged.

Then it came, "Why don't I teach you?" He proceeded to retrieve his guitar from the nearby cabinet. "Come on."

"Uh, why don't you just show me the chords?" Is he going to...

"If you want to learn to have to practice on the guitar itself." So she sat and with Harm's hand's guiding her, she positioned her hands and fingers on the instrument. Consciously, she felt some warmth encasing her limbs as he adjusted her fingers.

"Now, the chords..." Over the next hour, he rapidly taught her almost all of of them. "Try it," he prompted her.

"I didn't think it's that easy," she commented after another round of practice.

"Well, why don't you try one of these song sheets?" he remarked, handing over some.

"Uh..."

"Come on, Beth,"

"Why not you show me your skills with it."

After another debate, Harm took over the guitar and asked again, "Ok, which song do you want me to play?"

The Commander shifted through the sheets and then replied, "What's your best or favourite song?"

"Uh..." Oh no, this is going to be embarrassing, he thought. "Well not my favourite, but I often practice this..."

"Which one?"

Harm cleared his throat and then started strumming the familiar tune that anyone could have guessed. Then trying to look at Skates, he starting to sing:

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
_Have I told you there's no one else above you_  
_Fill my heart with gladness_  
_Take away all my sadness_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Skates uttered a slight giggle but stayed silent, her eyes fixed on his finger movements. Oh gosh, this is really wonderful! My husband (when he was around) never did this! None of my boyfriends did!

_For the morning sun in all it's glory_  
_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_  
_You fill my life with laughter_  
_And somehow you make it better_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_  
_There's a love that's divine_  
_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_  
_And at the end of the day_  
_We should give thanks and pray_  
_To the one, to the one_

Harm shifted his eyes to the younger girl, no his former RIO, no the girl who save him from hypothermia. He then continued...

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
_Have I told you there's no one else above you_  
_Fill my heart with gladness_  
_Take away all my sadness_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Yes Skates, back then and now, easy my troubles that's what you do.

_There's a love that's divine_  
_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_  
_And at the end of the day_  
_We should give thanks and pray_  
_To the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you_  
_Have I told you there's no one else above you_  
_You fill my heart with gladness_  
_Take away my sadness_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_  
_Take away all my sadness_  
_Fill my life with gladness_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_  
_Take away all my sadness_  
_Fill my life with gladness_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes, Commander, USN could't contained herself and pounced up like a puppy seeing a new bowl of milk. "That was brilliant Harm!" The next thing she knew, her lips were kissing his right cheek for almost a minute.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day, Wednesday, Harm's Residence:**

"_Sir, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, sir, CAG asked me to give you these." I suddenly stopped short and stared at the more than six foot tall JAG in front of me. Good gosh, he was unlike any of the men, junior, enlisted or senior, that I've ever come across. His well muscular built, simply styled brown hair, cheekbones…_

"_I'm Major MacKenzie, JAG Corps," the female marine next to him began. I didn't respond as I still fixed my eyes on the tall hunk next to her. "Lieutenant?" "Lieutenant?"_

Skates woke up with a sudden start. What of earth? Oh a dream…wait that was the first time she met Harm, back on the USS Seahawk. That false sexual harassment scandal, where she was nearly killed by the bitch Marilyn Isaaks. Gosh, that was nine years or so ago. But wait, that wasn't how it happened...

Wait, what's the damp spot between my legs?! She thought. Did I...she quickly sat up from the comfy large bed—Harm insisted she take the bed this time—but no it wasn't. Instead it was, Oh My Gosh?! She had orgasmed! Elizabeth Hawkes, Commander and CO, USN had actually orgasmed while dreaming about Harmon Rabb! On his bed. She quickly got out of bed and checking that the door was closed, she removed her damp underwear and tossed it in the pile of dirty clothes. Just in time, as Harm knocking and early morning call came.

They did a morning run again and she managed to keep up with his pace this time. Showered and changed, she waited as he stirred the huge pot filled with the Rabb's special oatmeal. "So what's on your agenda today?" he asked her.

"I'll probably go check with the carrier guys about my transportation back home," she said, stirring the large cup of Latte. Harm's coffee cup size was extra large and that sufficient to inject her with her daily dose of caffeine. A far cry from the Navy issue mugs which she was used to the years.

"Oh, yeah forgot about it. Hope they get you home for Christmas early. I got my flight booked but definitely its a nightmare with late bookings here. Where is home actually?"

"Maryland, the Bethesda area. Darn hope they do get something sorted out. Great oatmeal."

Breakfast over, Harm gave her a quick peck on the cheek and again she was alone. She changed back to her dress blues plus skin tone pantyhose. The Italian winter didn't seem that threatening so she walked. Twenty minutes later, she was given a blank reply. "Sorry Commander, we haven't got any info yet," the Chief Warrant Officer, Four responded. "We'll keep you informed ASAP." Boo, she thought.

Exiting the building, she spied another nearby cafe and swore later it was a fate that led her collide straight into the 5'11 tall blonde. "Excus...oh hi," she said to Meg Austin, Lieutenant Commander, USNR.

"Hello...Elizabeth right? What are you doing here?" After an exchange of words, both women agreed to grab a drink: plain water for the young O-5 while an Espresso and a Walnut loaf for the reservist. Skates let Meg Austin fire the first question. "So you were Harm's RIO? He never mentioned to me after I left that he switched designations?"

"Uh huh," Elizabeth Hawkes said. She recounted the story of the summer of 1999, when Harm reported to NAS Oceana and by good fortune became her F-14 driver. She told of the posting to the USS Patrick Henry, Harm getting teased because of his age and given the call sign "Pappy". Then the No-Fly Zone patrols, the bird-strike, X-Man's arrogance and shooting of the Russian armoured vehicles. X-Man's trial, Harm's valiant defence and finally X-Man's FNAEB. Then she told about her panic attacks and how Harm had consoled her and gave her mental strength. The she detailed the fanciful Pardo's Push which Harm made and how his actions inspired her to keep on flying.

"This is all so typical Harm. The Harmon Rabb I knew." Meg then told her side of the story. Her very first case with Harm where he at first doubted her skills and worried that her claustrophobia would affect her performance. Meg detailed most of the cases that she was involved with Harm from the ex-Marine General's son to the ARES malfunction in the Pacific. Meg was about to detail that mission when Skates interrupted. "Uh Megan..."

"Meg. Easier for people and friends. You're Beth or Liz?"

"Either, though I prefer Beth. Or call me Skates. Urm, I was wondering, how is Harm like, I mean beyond office work?"

"Oh, he's beyond that of a gentleman. He'll always go beyond the edge to care for you. When I was shot by that Russian Assassin he spent day and night tracking down that evil guy down to his death. When I was captured by that rebellious gunnery sergeant, cuffed and gagged, I heard he rapidly disobeyed a senior officer's orders in order to find me. And the so-called alien-occupied Naval Air Station, he hatched an ingenious plan to rescue me. Harm has his ways. But we had a great interaction inside the office."

"Did he..urm ever take you out?"

"Several times but those were normal events. Why?"

"I...was just wondering. Uh..." How do I say this?

"Skates, any friend, especially one who flew with Harm and help him live his dream is a friend of mine. What are you asking"

"Did Harm ever ask you out on date?"

"Well, the simple answer is no. Not so much because it would have broken fraternisation rules, but more because I thing we saw each other as a sort of brother-sister kind of relationship...big brother always looking out for me. And well, always rescuing me. I was the classic damsel in distress, haha. He had two girls on his mind then, one a certain Maria Elena Carmelita Morena Gutierrez and then uh his colleague before me, Caitlin Pike. You wanna date Harm?" She reverted to her old Texan accent.

Skates drew berry red in her face. "Uh..." Damnit, the cat is out of the bag! But Harm had so many girlfriends before... "I...kinda of sensed it when I first met both of you in the park."

"Meg, please keep it under wraps. Well, Harm...Harm to me he's also an older brother. And another saviour: saving me from parachuting into a carrier's screws and from panic attacks. But," she detailed her previous marriage. "I don't know, is he a guy that would..."

"Skates, Liz, Harm find who is best for him. Well often he makes mistakes but he's a true knight, in well shiny aviator's wings. He'll find his way." Draining her coffee, she got up. "I've a meeting. Catch you later. Don't worry, you secret is safe with me."

**Towards the evening, Harm's office**

Harm sighed and closed his email inbox. It wasn't such a busy day compared to the previous two days but what was on his mind was nor work but a certain five foot three brunette whom he invited to move in with him. Skates, Skates Skates, of all the ports in US Navy world, you had to drop into mine. Why? Damnit, why you after all these years, after that short CAP over the Superbowl? And why were you so blessed so blessed to gain three stripes and convert from NFO to Naval Aviator?

Harm lost himself into his thoughts over her even as he walked out of his office, started his car and speed through the Italian streets. Finally, turning the key, he saw her dressed back in civilian clothes readying the table. "Hi Harm, hope your day was well. I think it's my turn to cook? Anything you fancy?"

"Harm, what's wrong?"

"Skates..." he began standing in front of her. "Can I be frank with you?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Er, I would like..."

"You want me to move out? I understand; I'll get packed right away."

"No, no Skates, it just...that... When I first met you back in Antonio's cafe it was like the clock has spun all around again. The Seahawk, the F-14 manuals you gave me, the flights over Kosovo, Boomer's crash and your silly trial, and the CAP over the Superbowl..."

She walked up to him and looked directly into his eyes. "Captain Harmon Rabb, what are you saying?"

"Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, woul..d you like to go out on a date?"

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews…let's see if a date blossoms so easily..._

Oh Super Shit, Harm thought, what the heck did just say?! He tensed up, waiting for the cry of "Red Light, Captain," or something worse...

They both stood there stock still for at least five seconds before Skate broke the silence. "We can go out. Why not the same restaurant we ate at the first evening we met?" Harm at first did not respond. "Harm? Harmon Rabb?"

"Huh?" He snapped out as if paralysed.

"I said, we could go out. That restaurant we went to..."

"Oh, ok, I'll call ahead," he responded finally, thankful his question did not bring a feminine wrath on him.

Skates immediately left to change. The events of the day seemed to piece a jigsaw puzzle piece and Harm's question was like an indication where to place it. But she wanted to know much more first before giving a final answer. She stripped on her clothes and starred at the mirror. Harm may not just look at her physical beauty, but then again, she liked to dress. Let's see, what do I have? Despite being a naval aviator often stuck in a flight suit, she did managed to have a couple of un-creased dresses. She picked a silvery cyan coloured one up. Ah, tube top like. She clearly wasn't a gal with a cleavage but this was a pricy dress she picked out during a port visit to Hong Kong. Exchanging her bra for one of her few strapless ones, she then proceeded to comb her hair.

It was less than ten minutes later when Harm knocked. Again both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Harm broke the silence this time. "You...look...stunning," he said, hoping again that there wont be an adverse reaction. "Thanks, restaurant booking alright?"

"Uh...they said there may be a short wait but definitely a table," he replied. That was the truth.

"Ok, let's go." Slipping into the only pair of heels she could bring in her bags, she rose form a rather short five three to a taller five six. It was then she noticed what the Captain was wearing. It was a light maroon shirt beneath a light grayish jacket. Given the chill of the evening, He also donned a long coat; Skates herself had a cardigan which she used for all her formal wear.

The weather outside was even milder than expected so both of them opted to walk. As she did so, Skates mentally ran through the questions she was going to ask him. And her tone; she definitely did not want it to be an interrogation. Well, Harm could probably take it given his strong legal background. On Harm side, he was wondering whether his mouth was moving faster than his brain. Should I have not waited another day or so before asking her out? What's she going to grill me about?

"Signor Rabb, yes we do have a table, unfortunately, no extra chair. Would you and your Signora be willing to site side by side?" Harm glanced at Skates, finding this the most unusual seating a restaurant would offer. The younger and junior officer nodded. Part of her was screaming for food, part of her wanted to get her curiosity settled.

They were seated just inches apart but with enough space for them not to bump their arms when holding their cutlery. The menu wasn't just American-centred to night. The young O-5 selected rabbit rillettes for her starter and a pan-fried grey mullet for her main. Harm went for a Greek salad followed by a mixed wild mushroom main course. Both chose simple wines to accompany their dishes. As soon as they finished ordering, Skates turned to the tall Captain and asked, "So, tell me about the former girlfriends you had?" For some strange reason, the last verse of "Unchained Melody" was being played in the background.

Ok, due to time constraints, to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Harm started at his unbuttered bread roll then cleared his throat. "Where do you want me to start from?"

"The beginning, if you would please", she gave a reply with a neutral tone, as she sipped a glass of sparkling water. Better hold off the alcohol first…

"Well, there were a couple of flings in high school, but nothing permanents. Then at the Naval Academy, there was Diane. Diane Schonke. She was really…."

"Looking a Colonel MacKenzie look-alike?"

"How do you know that?" He exclaimed, nearly knocking over his drink.

"I…uh looked inside your drawer…I'm so sorry I didn't ask you; I was just cur…"

"It's alright; I would have probably been just as sneaky too. Yes Diane was such as great friend we could click together over so many issues. But, her parents were so against her from even entering the military that they stepped in between us many times. But Diane kept in touch, through my early flying career, through my transfer of designation to JAG and then the notes stopped and then…" Harm coughed a bit as he recollected the investigation of Diane's death.

"Uh…we can skip this if you want…" Skates always hated stories that stirred up emotions.

"Nah…anyway…between Diane's death came the wife of the Ambassador of Thailand but that was not to be since she was suspected of murder and nearly knocked me out. Then there was the wife of a great naval aviator friend, Annie Pendry. But that didn't work out since she hated me for influencing her son to be adventurous and aiming to join the navy to be a pilot. After a year or a bit more came this Navy psychiatrist Jordan Parker. She was great in terms of understanding emotions, but not ambitions. You remember when you came to pass me the manuals that summer? She was the one who appeared outside my office. Once I told her I was returning to flaying, she thought I was dumping her for an airplane. Which was not the case but she dumped me. Even when I returned to JAG, she gave me the cold shoulder and moved to Spain. Then a year or so later, she was murdered."

Just then, their starters arrived. "Signor, Signora any extra black pepper?" Harm accepted some then both started to eat. "Where was I? Oh yes no more Jordan. Before Jordan's long departure, came this new reporter Renee. Met her through an advert for Navy careers. But we never really clicked. Even the rest of the JAG office noticed. After our terrible storm ride, she dumped me for her former boyfriend. Just as was a Congresswomen Latham but we fell out too. Afterwards, I wasn't really interested but some how my friendship with Mac grew. We didn't exactly date though. Then there was Catherine Gale, a CIA lawyer who asked me to pretend to be her fiancé in front of her dying mom. Eventually it was a short relationship though. Then finally, Mac and I decided that we were for each other and got engaged. Well, guess it didn't work out in the end."

Skates was about to eat a piece of the rabbit rillettes when she paused to absorb of of what he just said in. "So, that's quite a number of girlfriends. Why then me?"

Ok great thrown to the deep end. You started it, Harm. Dropping his cutlery on his plate, her turned and looked directly to Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, RIO now aviator, USN. "Because...I need a girl who really understands me. Understands me at my job, my ambitions, my character..."

"Uh, I'm not sure I can click with legal stuff. It's nice knowing your progressing in JAG and you can be a JAG and an aviator, but I'm just not cut out for legal jargon." Uh, don't let this dissuade him...

"You do Skates, uh Beth. You were quite interested when I was Wing legal officer and even when you were on that unjust trial of yours. You really were so curious and even helped me back on the Patrick Henry." Shit, it's a rejection...

"Well, yeah," she conceded. "But that was so long ago." Just then, a rock song came on. Harm immediately recognised it as Toto's "Till the End".

_I know what's on your mind_

_Let's lay it on the line_

_All the things were missin'_

_Look I just came back to town_

_Drink that green dragon down_

_It's time for me talk and you to listen_

_I know my heart, I know it well_

_Bet your analyst forgot to ask that question_

_We're at the start and time will tell_

"Well, you do understand many of my interests, unlike many other girls. Plus you really are one of those who can relate to my whims and fancies. The song continued to play in the background...

_Till the end_

_Your name will touch my lips like prayin'_

_Till the end_

_I'll be the keeper of the words your heart is sayin'_

_Till the end_

_You and I will learn a language new and unspoken_

_Till the end_

_We'll be the ones who hold the key to a lock that's open_

This is harder to argue than any life or death penalty court martial, Harm thought, as Skates finished up her rabbit starter. "I'm not sure...uh if I know everything you like and dislike. Let me see flying definitely, law and uh Porsche..."

"Corvettes," Harm laughed and his hands reaching out to pat her bare shoulder. Usually, she would object to such moves by men on outings but this was different. "Let me see if I remember yours. Electronic gadgets, spy novels and action movies?"

"Adventure; action movies are too fast pasted me," she smiled back. Both of them were two magnets trying to reconnect. Just then, the Maitre d' arrived to collect their plates. "Everything satisfactory Signor, Signora?" They answered affirmative and felt silent as he cleared their dishes. The song in the background changed to Lionel Ritchie's "Hello".

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
My arms are open wide  
Cos you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you_

She restarted the conversation. "Maybe it's your turn to ask me big question now."

"What...what was your husband like? He was a working in SEC NAV's office and then as a PAO right?"

"No," she twirled her glass. "There were two of them. The first was the one I talked about back in 1999, we never married in the end. The lengthy Kosovo/Balkans tour, plus other flight ops kept us apart from any wedding preparations. So he gave an ultimatum and I choose the carrier life instead. Wasn't really my type anyway. Later on came the other, Peter. He was quick with his charms and matches some of my interests. I also thought it would be glamorous to marry someone working in the Pentagon. I could then interact with lots of high ranking people. It was a marriage again separated by work and commitments and then and..." She stopped recollecting the news of his death.

"I'm...sorry for bringing it up again Skates," Harm replied. Their mains finally arrived and Harm was enticed by the tantalising smell of her dish and wondered if her should break his ritual of not eating meat at all. He passed his napkin over to her to wipe her eyes. "No, no, it's so silly, me an O-5 in the Navy, tearing up over one little issue. I guess I can get really emotional..."

"I..I mean bring up the great time you had with him. Skates, I'm a fool to ask you to be my girl so suddenly after you lost husband. After all you been through I don't think..."

"Harm..."

"It's any right of me to ask you to be my girl. Especially being a guy who had so many girls and couldn't manage his last wife..."

"Harm..."

"It's so silly of me to even..."

Elizabeth Hawkes moved closer and with her two hands, she yanked Harm's head and planted a deep kiss for about five seconds directly on his lips. "I love you," she breathed. Nearby, one of the waiters muttered, "Amori."

Harm's eyes nearly popped open and before he could say anything she shifted even closer. "I've always been thinking about you Harm. From the day you came aboard the Seahawk for that crappy investigation. Then that horrible moment where I could nearly have drowned had you not raced to catch my parachute. So that Spring of 1999 when I heard you were changing your designation to Naval Aviator, I almost broke regulations to find those three flight manuals and nearly broke traffic regulations to reach JAG HQ then. [1] When you got posted to be my pilot, I was really elated but had to hide my feelings, less the whole Squadron knew. You were such a great help then, especially coaxing me through my panic attacks. When you had to return to JAG I secretly wept, I just couldn't hold it back then. I really had, no have feelings for you Harm. I just can't hold it back any more."

Harm's eyes blinked rapidly and then returned the kiss on her lips. "Thanks Skates. I've also been thinking about you too all these years, especially after our flight over the Superbowl. There was Mac, Colonel MacKenzie then, like a wall but you were constantly on my mind. I know its funny Skates; but your port visit and now lengthen stay is like fate drawing us to be together."

"Let's finish our food; it's getting cold," she remarked, displaying her signature smile again. As they did, the music switched to a 1980s song, "Room in your heart".

_The door is open wide, is anybody there?  
I know this must be the room in your heart  
I really don't know why but it's so easy to breathe  
I know this must be the room in your heart_

_I can feel it, I can feel it  
I can feel the love that's surrounding me coming out of you  
I can feel it_

They finished their mains in military timing and Harm queried her about having dessert. "Nah, I'm rather full." Just then, the maitre d' came over and delivered a medium sized tiramisu on their table. "We didn't order this," Captain Rabb protested.

"Signor Rabb, no, it's compliments of the lady and her gentleman over there," he replied, settling only one spoon down. Both of them turned in surprise to see none other than Meg Austin and dark hair guy waving at them. "Hi you two," Meg said, sauntering over. She was in a red strapped dressed dress which only reached down below her waist. "I see it finally came true; you're on a date," she said, addressing Skates.

"Did you set this up?" Harm turned to his new found girlfriend. Skates gave a look of no-knowledge then both ladies finally revealed their girl-to-girl talk earlier in the day. "I didn't know you two would be here but once I saw you two and the kiss, I couldn't resist ordering that. Hope you don't mind Harm."

"Meg Austin, you were always a cheeky gal!" he burst out, standing up and giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry you are?"

Meg introduced her husband, Joshua as a defence systems engineer and then they left the new found couple to their tiramisu. Despite her claim of being full, Skates had a good portion of the dessert, and the single spoon made them spoon feed each other. Finally full, both of them gave a parting comment to Meg and Joshua and took a walk back.

"That was a fabulous evening Harm," Elizabeth Hawkes said, kicking off her heels. Shrinking back to her normal height, she literally jumped to kiss him. "Gosh, it's late," he remarked, "You take the bed tonight."

"Uh-uh, I had it last night, you take it."

"Skates, it's for you. I wouldn't dare let my new girlfriend get a rough sleep."

"Harm, you're the one who has to work here; you take it."

"Uh why don't we share it then?" Oh crap, I hope that didn't mean to sleep and have...

Minutes later, both of them were in their night clothes, Skates in her translucent nightgown again. "Uh Harm, I have some rules."

"Hmm?"

"It's fine to be together in bed but uh I don't want you know uh...?"

"Got it. We'll sleep back to back."

He didn't really plan on any sexual moves, especially on this glorious night.

"Thank you Harmon Rabb, I love you," as the lights turned off she gave him another full lip-to-lip kiss.

To be Continued.

[1] This may or may not link to my other two stories, "Farewell" and "Skates and Jordan: Clash of the two gals". It's up to you dear reader, to think if they match.


	15. Chapter 15

_I've edited the end of the previous chapter, based on reviews by __byrhthelm__ and DorothyOz._

Harm woke up, feeling some appendage wrapping around her left arm and left leg. Snak...no Skates! She had curled up and wrapped herself all around him. Shutting his alarm clock, he called out her call sign.

"Huh, Huh..wha..let me sleep..." he heard her murmur.

"Skates, come on, it's time to wake up. Skates, come on..."

"I'm...up," she finally said. As she released her grip from the left side of Harm, he noticed that one strap of her night gown had fallen down, exposing just a small part of her breast. Skates shifted up and finally sat up. "Good gosh, that was such a great sleep. Haven't had that for soooo long..."

"Good morning to you. Uh, guess sleeping back to back never happened in the end eh?"

She gave a guilty look. "Uh, I've always been a sucker for hugging things when sleeping. I guess I found your uh..."

"I get it," he interrupted. "Oh gosh, it's a bit late. Come on."

"What for? Let me lie here a little longer..."

"For the morning run silly billy. We may have to cut it short, come on."

"Don't wanna..." she purred like a rebellious child.

"Commander Hawkes, you need to exercise. How on earth do you ever lead your squadron for morning PT?" As he mentioned her rank once again, her had a burning question which he reminded himself to ask her.

"I let my Command Master Chief and XO do that," she grinned.

"Lazy girl, come on," Harm gestured, yanking off the duvet. He stopped to spy her nightie-clad body. My gosh, she does look so angelic clad in that...

"Harm, why don't you run and I'll prepare breakfast. Deal?"

"You sound like Jordan Parker. Exercise is good for..."

"Word of advice Harm: never compare your newest girlfriend to your past girlfriends," Skates waved her index finger.

"Whatever. Get changed."

"Grr." Half and hour later, both of them were back, having done a shorter circuit but at a faster pace. "Ok, not bad. But you really do need to work out more, ma lady," Harm said, stripping off his shirt. Skates took two seconds to admire his heaving, extra muscular chest before saying, "point taken. Now.."

"Now I shower and you cook breakfast," Harm grinned patting his newest love interest on her head. Minutes later, both naval officers were tucking into "the E. Hawkes Brekkie". "Minus the bacon, naturally," she added.

"Ah, you can do without that when you have me," Harm grinned, shoving a huge maple syrup-soaked piece into his mouth.

"So, my big darling, what's the plan today?"

"Skates, I still have to work today but I'll try to finish up by lunch time. Then I'll bring you out for the day ok, sweetie."

"Deal."

Breakfast done, they both shared another kiss on the lips. After washing up, Skates plodded around then reached for the phone. "Sorry Commander, still now news about a military flight out yet. They promise latest by tomorrow morning."

"Grr...no one wants to spends Christmas in Naples," she grumbled. Well that was a lie, given her new relationship status. But then again, Harm did say he was flying home so she really didn't want to spend Christmas alone here. "Let me know ASAP or I'll have to book my own flight home."

Tossing the cordless phone on the sofa, she glanced around before clicking on the TV. Elizabeth Hawkes was never interested in Italian and was lucky enough to find only ZNN Europe in English.

"...Coalition Forces continued their assault against Taliban and Al-Queda forces in Afghanistan today. Fierce fighting took place all across the country, including the remote villages. Allied warplanes added to the bulk of the attack before ground forces entered. Many of these planes increasingly come from US and French Navy planes in the Gulf. This is due to numerous Taliban assaults on NATO airbases, making them in unsafe. Apparently, a new faction within the Taliban is conducting..."

Skates lazed on the sofa, remembering her past year. Over hundreds of strike missions from her carrier, pas miles of shiny ocean below her and thick cotton like-clouds. Then feet-dry over a myriad of terrain—desert, greenery and mountains. Dropping JDAMs, Paveways, firing JSOWs. Then swooping down oftern and rattling off her 20 mike-mike, possibly the world's larger vibrator. Then back across that terrain, through the clouds, finding a KC-135 or KC-10, hearing the droning voice of the air force boom operator. Finally, a hair-raising approach on the carrier. Good gosh, it's so nice to have Christmas coming. Now only to get a ride home...

To Be Continued


End file.
